1 and 1 make 3?
by I am the American Idiot
Summary: It finally has a title! They secretly loved each other but were perceived as enemies. I sux at summaries. R&R!
1. Default Chapter

Hey dudes! Sorry I haven't written anything in so long but when school started up I had to focus on that (for a while anyway now I just sit there tattooing myself.) So I'm working on my other fic "Violence" didja known that song is actually a little creepy? I think I'm gonna take it down fix it up and re post it. Anyway enjoy the story. Also I really need a beta so if any one wants the job. This is just a crappy little first chapter so review if you want me to continue!

pYrO and rock 'n' roll bAbE

Disclaimer: I can play with Richard Linklater toys as long as I don't burn them.

"Come on guys get up!" Katie Brown said trying to wake up the sleeping girls that lay on Dewey's old apartment floor from the past night when they had their annual School of Rock girl's only sleepover.

"Need some help there Kate?" asked Summer Hathaway Katie's best friend and band manager.

"Well the way I'm tryin' it sure as hell ain't getting' the job done so why not?" she replied.

"ATTENTION!" Summer screamed out as loud as she could (which was quite loud) at the sleeping girls "anyone who does not wish to deal with Summer Hathaway in the morning or be the last person in the shower or have no coffee needs to get up off their sleeping asses' RIGHT NOW!" At that 5 girls bounded up off the floor and began to make a mad dash for either the bathroom or the kitchen.

"See Katie it's all in the tone of voice" said Summer as she walked back into the kitchen to fill up her coffee cup again.

"Yeah and how afraid of you they are in the morning" Katie mumbled while Summer walked away.

Two hours later Summer was heard throughout the whole apartment screaming "Anyone who's not in the living room in 2 minutes is getting left behind!"

All at once 6 girls came out of different door and hallway entrances.

"Sum, why do we have to be up at 6 in the morning?" asked Eleni Jones who was wearing a dark pink ruffled mini skirt and a Jimi Hendrix black wife beater tank top.

"Because," Summer said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world "the mall opens at seven and today is the day of their "biggest sale of the year" sale!"

At this all seven of the girls in the Apartment started screaming and jumping up and down.

Next chapter:

The shopping event of the year

An encounter with our favorite drummer and the one and only band manager

Also... well nothing else that I can think of right now but it'll be good!

What the girls are wearing:

(Instead of wasting story time on this when there are big groups I'll post what they're wearing down here ï)

Summer: Hip huggers, White wife beater, and blue converse

Katie: Navy blue cargo pants, Ramones tee and black drawn on-the-white-part converse

Eleni: described above

Marta: Black mini skirt hot pink and black stripes wife beater type shirt ( I luv wife beaters get used to it k? im not to fond if the name though lol!)

Michelle: Sand blasted hip huggers, the who shirt purple converse

Tomkia: (she has definitely slimmed down a lot) electric blue shirt and poncho over it and beige/brown corduroys

Alicia: Green mini skirt and almost the same but a little lighter and very sheer long sleeved shirt

That's all for now folks!

Oh, by the by READ AND REVIEW or one of my split personalities (probably the schizoid who's obsessed with Jay Z for reasons I don't know) will hunt you down and make you review and take all your fire and skittles ;)

For those of you who do review you will get a pack of skittles!

Also don't give flames I'll only play with them :P


	2. chapter 2

Hello my wonderful readers! Guess what! I updated!!! (Does a little dance then falls over and gets backup and starts to dance again) Anyway this is when the real story starts.

Disclaimer: Why do I waste my time with this? I wonder if anyone has actually gotten sued on this site? Anyway: I don't own they don't sue.

Chapter 2

1 hour later 7 girls and one very flamboyant Billy walked into Concourse Mall (a/n don't laugh I couldn't think of anything else). Immediately they headed for "All your Own" their favorite store. They split into 2 groups of 4. In the first group were Billy, Summer, Tomika and Eleni and in the second group were Katie, Michelle, Marta, and Alicia. 2 hours later they walked into the food court with their handbags and in Billy's case a Chanel wallet considerably lighter.

"So where do you guys wanna go next?" asked Michelle. "Well I figured we cou-"Katie started but was stopped mid-sentence by someone turning her around in her chair and kissing her full on the lips. Katie pulled away quickly to see who the kisser was. Deep brown shaggy hair covering light brown-hazel eyes and realized it was Zack, her boyfriend of two years. After seeing who it was she returned the kiss which turned into a full-blown make out session. Suddenly every person in School of Rock (excluding Dewey) was sitting at the table.

"Hello ladies." Frankie said trying to be sexy but failing miserably making everyone laugh. "What? What's so funny?" he asked. "You, you, you we- oh I can't do it someone else explain it to him." Said Eleni laughing like a maniac. "You sounded like a jack ass." Said Billy in his girly sassy voice.

"Fredrick! Give me that back!" yelled Summer who was trying to reach her purse that was being held just barely out of reach from Freddy. "Why should I _Summer_." Freddy replied putting extra emphasis on her name. "Freddy could you lean down to my height for a minute?" asked the raven-haired beauty. Freddy seeing no reason to be afraid complied. Suddenly Summer had a hold of Freddy's ear and was dragging him off. Freddy all the while was yelling for her to let go or else.

"Do you think we should go after them?" asked Marco. "Nah," Alicia said "Because Summer is like fire, don't play with her if you can't get burned." At this all of the guys at the table shook their heads and said "ahhhhh".

As soon as they were out of the mall Summer let go of Freddy's ear and began to kiss him. His arms snaked around her waste and hers around his neck. Their tongues danced together in their mouths (a/n my god does this not sound like a porno, I don't know what's wrong with me). After a few more minutes of kissing Summer rested her head on Freddy's chest. "You really hurt my ear you know." Freddy said as he twirled a piece of Summer's pink-tipped hair around his finger. "You're such a baby McGee" Summer giggled. "We better get back before they think you killed me." He said. "Yeah your probably right and my god I never thought I would say that!" she joked.

A few hours later Summer pulled into her driveway and walked up the stairs to her house. Summers' parents had moved to Monaco when she was 16 (she's 18 now) so that her dad could make more money. They sent her a letter every 6 months. Her parents never really cared for her and neither party (Summer or her parents) wanted her to go to Monaco. So she had a big empty mansion all to her self. She threw all of her newly bought items into her room and changed into a pair of loose fitting black sweat pants and a AC/DC shirt that bore the name of her favorite song: "Rock and Roll Ain't Noise Pollution." She walked back out of her enormous house and to her mailbox. She took out a thick stack of mail and walked back in and sat on her enormous plush maroon couch. Flipping through she found bills, bills, credit card offers and a letter from Geffen Records. Summer immediately flung all the other mail to the side and ripped open the letter.

"Oh my god we might have a record deal!" she screamed into the empty house. She wanted so badly to read the letter but she couldn't until the whole band was there.

15 minutes later everyone from School of Rock was in Dewey's apartment. "Okay dudes lets shut our pie holes so Tink here can read the letter." Dewey said. When no one stopped talking Summer gladly got the bands attention. "SHUT UPPPPPPPPPPP!" she screamed. Everyone immediately shut up.

"Dear School of Rock and crew" Summer began reading off the sheet of paper. "we enjoyed your demo tape and would LIKE TO HERE YOU LIVE!!!!" Summer screamed the last bit. Everyone started to scream and jump up and down. "Okay guys shhh, let me finish. Please contact us at blah, blah, blah. Look forward to seeing you there David Geffen." There was total silence until Freddy screamed, " We might have a record deal!!!!!!!" All different types of screams were heard through the apartment.

Summer and Freddy were sitting on Summers bed with Summer lying on top of Freddy. "You know," Summer said as she propped her self up on Freddy's chest, "we really should start telling band members that were going out." She finished. "Yeah you're right but this is just so much fun" Freddy said. He started to trail kisses along her collar bone, and one thing led to another and...

Okay just so you know they ended up have sex but it's not their first time.

Thank Yous:

olivetree1: Thanks for reviewing! –hands pack of skittles-

maigain: Yes this is Freddy/Summer and Freddy is incredibly hott! –hands pack of skittles-

kay345: Thanks! –hands pack of skittles-

Lemon Ivory: I hope you liked this chapter better! –hands pack of skittles-

Lil cUtEsIe KaTe: Thanks for reviewing! – hands pack of skittles-

Marcy Bayd: Well the first time Summer and Katie were already up so it would have only been the 3 backup singers and the 2 groupies the second time it was all the girls besides Summer so that would be 6. Thanks for reviewing! –hands pack of skittles-

Funny quote thingy: There's attention to detail...and then there's putting nipples on mannequins.

Read and Review please!

Love Ya Miss Ya Kiss Ya

pYrO and rock'N'roll BaBe

P.S. I'm looking for people to be on my c2 community staff so...


	3. chapter 3

A/N: Hello! Man I've noticed something. Hope you enjoy the chapter if you review you get... you'll just have to wait and see. (Which actually means I have no idea.)

Summer was puking _again_. It was the fourth time that week. They were all at Dewey's apartment practicing when Summer dropped everything and ran into the bathroom. "Sum, maybe you should go to the doctor, all this purging has got to stop." Marta said as she held onto Summer's hair for her.

"Marta I need to tell you guys something, get the rest of the girls in here." Marta did as she was told and soon all the girls (and Billy one of the girls) were packed into Dewey's tiny bathroom. "Okay, what did you need to tell us?" Eleni asked. "Well you see the thing is... IthinkImightbepregnant." She said very fast.

"YOU WHAT!" they all shouted at once. "Yeah, um..." she stuttered over her words.

All the girls in School of Rock were walking into the CVS just around the corner of Dewey's apartment. They all immediately headed for the pregnancy test aisle. "Okay..." Katie said as she ran her fingers over the many boxes of tests "ah ha," she grabbed a certain box and began to walk up towards the checkout. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, where are you going?" Summer asked. "To get this for you." Katie said as if this were the most obvious thing in the world. "Well how do you know that's the right one?" Michelle piped in. "Well," Katie started off "when my mom thought she was pregnant this was the test she took and it told her she wasn't pregnant and she wasn't." Katie finished all in one breath. "Okay then. Let's go get it." Summer said.

"Okay then so if the thingy says "not pregnant" then I'm not pregnant." Summer said not at all sounding sure of herself. She had just peed on a stick and was about to find out if whether or not she would be a mother at 17 or not. (A/n I know before I said she was 18 but I changed my mind.)

"So what does it say?" Billy (one of the girls, remember) asked. Summer picked up the stick and the box and...

A/n: Yay! A cliffie!! Don't you guys just hate me?!?!

Review thankies:

Hopelesslydevoted12: I honestly don't know why, maybe everyone would have objected or something? Thanks for reviewing!

Marcy Bayd: Thanks!

Maigain: I love them to! Thanks for reviewing!

Mellowyellow36: Thanks!

Lemon Ivory: Thanks!

Guys I am really disappointed in you! I only got 5 reviews for this chapter!

Random Thingy: find that one person who makes you want to live and remember them in times of doubt

Read and review!

pYrO and rock'N'roll bAbE

Love Ya Miss Ya Kiss Ya


	4. chapter 4

A/n: Hey my groovy friends wut be up wit you?

Anyway here's chapter 4! Enjoy! And review too!

Disclaimer: Sue me! See if I care you wont get anything but a pair of drawn on converse and a scratched up iPod.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god, what am I gonna do?!" Summer exclaimed as she broke into uncontrollable sobs.

"Sum, its okay, were all gonna help you and take care of you." Katie said as she rubbed small circles on Summers back. "KATIE! I'M FUCKING 17 YEARS OLD AND PREGNANT! DON'T TELL ME EVERY THINGS GOING TO BE OKAY!"

"Uh Summer you may wanna take it down a notch," said Alicia "every guy in School of Rock can probably hear you." "Besides its like Katie said, were going to help you, and were gonna find the guy who knocked you up and kick his ass!"

"Guys it okay "Summer said wiping the tears out of her eyes "I know who the father is and I love him, or at least I think I do. What do I know I'm pregnant and 17!"

"Okay so anyway, who's the father?" Tomika asked. "Guy's no offense but I think I should tell the father before I tell you." Summer replied

"Ow! Dude that was my foot!" "Sorry bu-""Will you guys shut up they're gonna hear us!" "Sorry!"

Every guy was standing outside the door of Dewey's bathroom listening, or at least trying, to what was going on inside the tiny cramped space on the other side of the door

"Holy shit, Summer's pregnant!" Zack said, "Who would have thought smart sensible level headed Summer would get knocked up!"

"Guy's I don't think we should be listening to this!" Dewey said "Think about it: 6 regular 17 year old girls and 1 pregnant 17 year old, if they found out we were listening our bodies would be found in the Staten Island river!"

"Too late for that." Katie said as she and the other girls walked out of the bathroom.

5 minutes later

After the girls had finished yelling at the boys (and Summer threw up on Leonard) they were all sprawled out over Dewey's living room.

"So Summer when are you gonna tell the father?" Marco asked.

"Probably tonight." She replied as she eyed Freddy.

"Are you going to keep the baby?" Zack asked

"Of course! Even if the father wants nothing to do with the baby I still do."

"Hey Summer" Dewey who noticed Summer had been eyeing Freddy (who had been staring out the window the whole time) asked "do _we_ know who the father is?"

"Not that it's any of your business but yes you all know him quite well actually." She replied.

"Now, if you guys will excuse me, I have to go home and prepare to tell the father." Summer said.

"Dudes I think all you guys need to go because I have a date with the incredibly foxy Ms. Mullins that I need to get ready for."

"Ewwwwwwwwwww." Was the response Dewey got from every person in the room.

2 hours later

_Ding Dong!!!_

"Coming!" Summer yelled as she ran to answer the door.

"Hey Freddy." Summer said awkwardly to a very distraught looking Freddy.

"Hey." Freddy said as he entered the house.

They both walked up the stairs toward Summers room as they had done many times before but for different reasons.

"So..." Freddy started.

"Yeah, um, so..." Summer replied.

"Well we have to talk about this eventually so, I'll start." Summer said.

"Okay so I'm pregnant. But you all ready knew that." Summer started.

"Yeah about that are you sure about that?" Freddy asked.

"Considering I spent $50 bucks on pregnancy tests and they all came out positive I'd say yes." She answered.

"Freddy if you don't want anything to do with me and the baby I totally understand. I mean your only 18 and you're in a kick ass rock band that could possibly have a record deal and-"But she was cute of by Freddy's mouth crashing against hers.

"Summer I love you and I'm gonna love this baby as much as I love you if not more." He said assuring her. "Really?" she asked. "Really, really." He said.

At that Summer leaped across the bed and jumped on top of Freddy in a bone-crushing hug. "Whoa, tink you may wanna calm down some this baby is going to be confused enough as it. A perfectionist mother and a spaznoid of a father. God I feel bad for this kid already." He finished "Oh my god your right." Summer said. "This kid has a couple of freaks for a parent!!"

"Yeah so-"but Freddy was cut off by the ringing of the phone.

"Who the fuck is that?" Summer asked to know in particular.

"I don't know but the ringing is kind of getting on my nerves do you think you could answer it?" Freddy asked.

'Yeah sure." She replied.

Summer reached across the bed to her nightstand where her cell phone lay.

"Hello? Summer Hathaway speaking how my I help you?" she said into the phone.

She heard Freddy let out a snort of laughter and flipped him off.

"Hello? Who is this?" Summer asked into the phone.

Her eyes suddenly began to well with tears and she said into the phone "What kind of a sick joke is that supposed to be? You are one sick fuck, don't call here again." And with that she flipped the phone shut and ran into the bathroom.

"Summer who was that?" Freddy asked as she ran into the bathroom. She didn't respond she just ran to the bathroom with her hand over her mouth.

Freddy ran after her and held her hair as she threw up. After she finished Freddy guided her over to her bed and put her under the covers.

After a few minutes of Summer sniffling and shedding a few tears Freddy broke the silence.

"Sum, who was that?" Freddy asked cautiously.

"My parents lawyer," She said beginning to cry, "they're dead."

"What? Who's dead Summer. What are you talking about?" Freddy asked still sounding slightly cautious.

"My parents are dead! My father's health insurance claim thingy (A/n you know that thingy where when someone dies and you collect money for it? You know what I'm talking about right?) went up to like 1.5 million dollars or something and my mom killed him! (by this point Summer was on the floor curled up in the fetal position) The she realized what she had done and shot herself! They're both gone!" Summer finished.

All of the sudden Summer started laughing. "Why am I crying?," she started "I never cared for them anyway, why should I start now its not like I was attached to them and they didn't care for me."

"So you're okay with this?" Freddy asked. "You know what Mr. Jones I think I'm going be just fine." Summer answered and started to giggle. (A/n she really is fine don't worry about it it's not going to be mentioned again it wont come back later she's totally over it.)

"So first things first: we have to tell the band that were pregnant." Summer said.

The Next Day

All of School of Rock were assembled in Dewey's tiny apartment.

"Okay so as you may or may not know –and all of you should because you were either there or eavesdropping- I am pregnant." Summer started. "And all of you want to know who the father is, am I correct so far?" Everybody nodded his or her head 'yes'. "Okay well the father is... well um... you see the father is-."Suddenly Dewey stood up and said, "The father is FREDDY!"

Everybody just stared at Dewey and then burst into laughs.

"You guys its not funny its true Freddy is the father." Summer said in a loud whisper (A/n is that possible?).

"No it's not, really who is the father?" Zack asked between laughs.

"I AM THE FATHER!!!!!!!!" Freddy shouted, "Is that so hard to believe?"

"Yeah it actually is, but we'll see if it really is when the baby is born." Alicia said between stifled giggles.

After about 3 minutes of total silence everybody decided to watch "10 Things I hate about you". The girls because of Heath Ledger (A/n yummy). The boys because of Julia Stiles.

After about 15 minutes into the movie Freddy and Summer began making out. Nobody really noticed until Frankie got up to get more popcorn and tripped over Summer's foot. He let out a groan of pain and then as he got up screamed out "OH MY GOD!!" when he saw Freddy and Summer.

Everybody immediately looked in the direction of Freddy and Summer the girls' response was "awwwww" and the "ewwwww".

"You guys that is absolutely discussing!" Zack yelled to them, which caused them to pull apart immediately.

"You can't expect us to not make out if were having a baby!" Summer said to them. "Well you see, Sum generally only people who are actually _going_ out _make _out." Katie said "And since you guys aren't going out you shouldn't really make out. You guys aren't going out are you?" "Well, um you see." Summer stumbled over her words. "Yeah Summer and I are going out actually." Freddy said matter-of-factly.

"God is there anything else you guys need to tell us? Hmm, are you spies for the Germans? Do you lead a double life? TELL US!!!!!!!!!" Eleni screamed at them.

"Okay Leni, dearest cousin, most beautiful groupie ever, that's all of our secrets, oh and if you could be a good cousin, DON'T TELL ANYONE!!!!!! Please!" Freddy told his cousin.

"Alright you guys I am extremely tired, so I will see you at practice tomorrow." And with that Summer gathered up her stuff and walked out of the Apartment with Freddy following closely behind her. "Yeah see you guys I'm gonna make sure Summer gets home okay."

The hold ride home was silent except for Summer occasionally reaching down and patting her stomach and saying "hi baby".

Freddy pulled into Summer's driveway and put the classic thunderbird in park. "So here we are." Freddy said as he looked at Summer and her stomach. "Yeah so, thanks for the ride, see you tomorrow." Just as Freddy began to put the car in reverse Summer turned to Freddy "Hey Freddy?" "Yeah?" "Would you mind sleeping over tonight?" "I'd love to." And with that he hopped out of the car and grabbed her hand and led her into her house.

Thank you guys for reviewing but there were only like 4 reviews! I gave you a longer chapter so I WANT MORE REVIEWS!!!!!!!!!!

Random Quote Thingy: Everyone is someone else's weirdo.

Love You Guys,

I aM the aMeRiCaN IdIoT


End file.
